Las Bestias Tabién Lloran
by Zty
Summary: Chico Betia esta un poco estresado y una burla de Raven solo lo hace estalla, no se dejen engañar por el titulo.  mi primer SongFic con la cancion "Los M.C. s también lloran" de SantaFlow, espero que les guste


**Antes de empezar quiero decir algo: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a DC. La Canción Los M.C.'s También lloran no me pertenece a mí, le pertenece al canta-autor SantaFlow**

**Las Bestias También lloran**

_Nací el 23 del segundo mes de otro milenio_

_Los tiempos corrían libres con ilusión y sueño_

_Recuerdo como flashes cruzaban mis ojos_

_Visión profunda de cuando era un mocoso_

Un día normal como cualquier otro en la torre de los titanes, si no fuera por una simple cosa, Chico Bestia estaba extrañamente de mal humor parecía que algo pasaba el día de hoy. No era algo, es uno de esos días en los que los adolecentes no se sienten muy bien por un exceso de testosterona en su cuerpo y como no pueden desahogarse como los animales, peleando unos contra otros, suelen sentirse frustrados, volviendo con CB, ya estaba llegando al Living donde estaban los demás titanes.

_Desde pequeño aprendí lo bueno dura poco_

_Te encuentras con la muerte_

_De queridos en la vida_

_y en los sueños con el coco_

_No tuve fe en dios_

_Y en cosas que no toco_

_Andando a lo loco_

—Buenos días amigo Chico Bestia—Dijo la inocente pelirroja, a lo que el chico solo respondió con un gruñido

—hey bestita que te pasa, estas un poco raro—dijo Cyborg

—no tengo nada, solo no estoy de humor—Dijo CB, un poco más calmado

— ¿Que paso?, escuchaste uno de tus chistes—Dijo Raven de forma sarcástica, Chico Bestia que se estaba sirviendo un vaso con agua lo dejo caer y se hizo añicos—Perfecto manitas de estomago, rompiste un vaso qué bueno que no era…—

—CALLATE—grito CB totalmente fuera de sí, extraño para él, tan extraño que Raven quito su cara seria y sin emociones y puso una de total sorpresa con los ojos totalmente abiertos—PORQUE SIEMPRE ME JUSGAS, TODOS COMETEMOS ERRORES, PERO PARESE QUE DE LOS UNICOS DE LOS QUE TE DAS CUENTA Y TE BURLAS SON LOS MIOS, sabes que mejor me voy de aquí, no encuentro sentido a quedarme aquí a perder mi tiempo discutiendo contigo—y CB se fue de la sala, en este punto no solo Raven estaba en Shock sino todos los otros Titanes.

_A golpes conocí el camino_

_Lento como el viento_

_Que desola mi destino_

— ¿Qué rayos fue eso?—Pregunto Robín saliendo de su transe, nadie le contesto al joven maravilla, porque nadie sabía en realidad que había pasado, mientras que los demás analizaban el reciente suceso, Raven seguía en shock cuando pensó.

"Demonios, que fue eso acaso Chico Bestia me respondió tan cruel y feo, nunca había escuchado ese tono seguro en su voz, lo hacía sonar mayor, más fuerte, con más liderazgo, más guapo, más sexy, espera Raven que estas pensando, saca eso de tu cabeza" la pobre chica se sonrojo con esos pensamiento, pero como tenia la capucha puesta nadie lo noto

—Creo que voy a hablar con CB—Dijo Raven aparentando tranquilidad

—Raven, creo que será mejor que no sigas la pelea, será mejor que dejes tranquilo a CB, está un poco Extraño—Dijo el líder Titán

—Enserio necesito hablar con él—Dijo la chica cuervo, el líder resignado solo asintió, entonces Raven dejo el living dirigiéndose a la habitación de su verde compañero, cuando llego pudo sentir una enorme rabia que provenía de dentro de la habitación, Raven dio un suspiro y toco la puerta de la habitación… nadie responde, vuelve a tocar.

_Paso la vida remontando el río_

_Ya no soy un crío_

_Creo en lo que opino_

_mi objetivo es llenar vacío_

_Buscar el tesoro perdido_

_Ser el elegido_

_Tumbar a enemigos_

_Estaré confundido_

—Vete, no quiero hablar con nadie—se escucho la voz de CB desde dentro de la habitación

—Chico Bestia tenemos que hablar de lo que sucedió en Living—Decía Raven

—No hay nada de qué hablar—Dijo Chico bestia pero en Realidad era todo lo contrario chico bestia necesitaba hablar con Raven "Tengo ganas de salir y de decirle todo lo que ciento de una vez, pero conociéndola me va a mandar por un tubo, como me molesta como me trata, la odio por lo que me dice y la odio mas por me trae loco, maldita seas, voy a ir a hablar con ella" Pensó el joven verde. CB se dirigía a la puerta para abrir, justo cuando abrió le cayó algo enzima.

_Quien sabe_

_Pensaba en los pasillos del colegio_

_Nunca yo hice caso a mi seño_

_Expulsado de clase_

_Copie mil veces las frases_

_No hablare nunca_

_Desobedecer nunca_

_Obvié él Nunca_

No era "algo" era Raven que se había quedado en el portal de la puerta recargada a esperar que CB abriera la puerta, lo que no se esperaba es que caería en los brazos de CB y ambos cayeron al piso, CB tomando a Raven de la cintura, abrasándola.

Raven estaba muy enojada con CB por la posición la que la tenia, así que volteo sobre si para darle la cara a CB.

_Largo y oscuro túnel_

_En el que recorren_

_Hasta que pase el tren_

_Y las heridas borren_

_Corazones rotos_

_Recuerdos en fotos_

_El paso del tiempo_

_Los días son muy cortos_

_Para parar y a pensar que esta vida es un chiste_

_Dame de fumar que no quiero estar triste_

Mala idea los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, tiernamente, disfrutando la cercanía del otro, mientras que sus caras se acercaban listas para probar los labios del otro…

_Las nubes tapan el cielo_

_Hoy el sol no brilla_

_El humo cubre la ciudad_

_Las estrellas no veras_

_Las victimas depredador_

_Las bestias se enamoran_

_El mundo cambia de color_

_Los mc's también lloran_

La alarma empezó a sonar, sacándolos a ambos de su transe y haciéndolos levantarse muy sonrojados y apenados

—T-tenemos que irnos—Dijo Raven tartamudeando

—S-si—fue lo único que pudo contestar Chico Bestia.

En el living

— ¿Quien ataca amigo Robín?—pregunto StarFire

—Es Johny Ransid, pero al parecer trae una… ¿armadura?—y así era. Ransid Traía puesta una armadura estilo medieval que solo dejaba ver su rostro, andaba haciendo destrozos por toda Jump City en su Motocicleta— ¡Titanes al ataque!—

_Sé que darle vueltas a la vida no es ninguna solución, pero_

_De nuevo estoy encerrado en mi habitación, me quito la ropa,_

_Me tumbo en la cama y cada noche me acompaña el mismo fantasma._

Todos fueron al Centro de la ciudad que era donde Ransid estaba haciendo desmadre, en cuanto Ransid los vio se puso la careta de su armadura.

—Esto será fácil—Dijo el mitad maquina y disparo uno de sus rayos sónicos, el cual simplemente reboto en la armadura y le hubiera dado a Robín si este no lo hubiera esquivado— ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?—se pregunto Cyborg incrédulo.

Y así, todo lo que le lanzaran (Star volts, Rayos, bombas, etc,etc) lo destrozaba o lo devolvía

—Nada de lo que hacemos lo daña—Decía Robín Sobándose los nudillos, después de intentar un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo y casi romperse la mano—la armadura es demasiado fuerte—Raven iba a hablar

—Quizás si…—Pero la chica gótica no pudo terminar de hablar porque Ransid le había arrojado un poste de luz, que la golpeo justo en el estomago y la hizo caer inconsciente

_El mistorio de mis lagrimas tu foto lo resuelve._

_Escuchar nuestra cancion, como una sabana me envuelve._

_Estas en el aire presente como un pensamiento_

_y te vas con el humo de un porro y mañana vuelves_

— ¡Raven!—Grito el Chico Bestia (recordaran lo que dije sobre la testosterona, bueno aquí es cuando un macho pelea con otro macho para desahogarse) — ¡Maldito, te voy a matar!—Grito el chico Bestia dirigiéndose a Ransid.

—Inténtalo—Dijo burlonamente Ransid.

_Despierto y está oscuro porque no amanece,_

_Lamento que fuera tan duro como parece, es cierto_

_Que los errores se pagan con creces._

_El tiempo quisiera echarlo atrás tantas veces,_

CB solo necesitaba una frase para descontrolarse por completo, se convirtió en un triseratop, y se dirigió a toda velocidad a derribar a Ransid, el motorista pensado que ni lo movería, no hizo nada para evitar la envestida.

Cuando CB Golpeo a Ransid este cayo de inmediato al piso, totalmente sorprendido, cuando estaba punto de levantarse CB se Convirtió en un gorila y con sus dos manos empezó a golpear el casco de Ransid

—JaJaJaJa, jamás me vas a hacer daño, esta armadura está hecha de un metal súper resistente proveniente de África, es indestructible—Esto solo provoco mas la ira de CB, que empezó a sentir como su sangre se quemaba y sucedió.

_Porque no aprecias lo que tienes hasta que no está_

_porque que tus ojos atentos no me dejan en paz_

_porque imagino que me observas sin cesar,_

_porque siento que tengo algo que demostrar,_

_si el sol brilla intento olvidar, sacar la astilla,_

_Curar la herida y volver a empezar,_

_y tu como un espíritu me acechas en la oscuridad,_

_y yo no sé por qué no pasa el temporal_

_tampoco sé de donde saco fuerza._

Se convirtió en La Bestia, CB sentía como perdía conciencia de sí mismo y solo pensaba en una cosa: Matar a Johny Ransid. Empezó a golpear a Ransid de igual manera que cuando era un gorila pero ahora con más fuerza que antes. Ransid solo se reía, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando escucho como empezaba a rescabrajarse su casco, en unos minutos esas risas se convirtieron en gritos de dolor, La Bestia le estaba quebrando todos los huesos de la cara a Ransid, Fue cuando los tres titanes que quedaban corrieron a quitar La Bestia de Ransid.

—Esperen, tengo una idea—dijo Cyborg y saco una geringa de una de sus piernas, salto y se la clavo a La Bestia en el cuello, La bestia dio un rujido estremecedor y se volteo dispuesto a golpear a sus compañeros, cuando de repente callo en K.O.

— ¿Que tenía esa jeringa Cyborg?—Pregunto Robín

—Suficiente tranquilizante para dormir a 10 elefantes—Sus amigos lo miraron raro—Era por si La Bestia volvía y teníamos que calmarla—dijo Cyborg simplemente

—Bien eso es lo que menos importa ahora, tenemos que llevarnos a Raven y a Chico Bestia a la torre y llamar a una ambulancia para Rancid—Dijo el joven maravilla y todos asintieron.

_mi vida es un rompecabezas y me falta una pieza_

_Estoy tanteando y no encuentro la luz_

_pero sigo preguntando ¿Dónde coño estarás tu?_

Ya en la torre, pusieron en la enfermería a Raven y a CB, la primera en levantarse fue Raven, así que salió de la enfermería y fue directo al Living con sus amigos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida? y ¿qué le paso a Chico Bestia?—Pregunto la joven demonio a sus amigos

—Una horas y Chico Bestia está dormido porque le inyecte 10 dosis de tranquilizante para elefante—Raven se quedo con cara de "que" por la explicación de su amigo robotico— Es que se convirtió en La Bestia y…—y le conto todo lo sucedido.

—Tengo que hablar con Chico Bestia—Dijo Raven y se fue del Living sin dar más explicaciones

_Las nubes tapan el cielo_

_Hoy el sol no brilla_

_El humo cubre la ciudad_

_Las estrellas no veras_

_Las victimas depredador_

_Las bestias se enamoran_

_El mundo cambia de color_

_Los MC's también lloran_

Entro en la enfermería y vio a CB Apenas despertándose.

—Buenos días Bestia durmiente—dijo Raven desde el portal de la enfermería con el mismo tono de voz aunque se podía notar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

— ¿Qué paso?—pregunto CB a Raven y de repente lo recordó todo su mirada se puso triste—Johny Ransid se va a poner mejor—dijo el joven verde arrepentido de sus acciones

—Sí, solo le quebraste algunos huesos de la cara nada muy grave—Chico bestia suspiro aliviado—por cierto, gracias por preocuparte por mi—Dijo Raven un poco Sonrojada y acercándose a CB pero él no se dio cuenta

—No es nada, creo que fue solo un impulso de macho adolecente—dijo riéndose de su propia broma, Raven también rio un poco pero se seguía acercando—Te reíste de mi chiste—dijo totalmente ilusionado el joven verde

—Sí, es que a beses eres un poco gracioso—Chico Bestia se dio cuenta ya de que Raven se estaba acercando mucho.

_Las nubes tapan el cielo_

_Hoy el sol no brilla_

_El humo cubre la ciudad_

_Las estrellas no veras_

_Las victimas depredador_

_Las bestias se enamoran_

_El mundo cambia de color_

_Los MC's también lloran_

—Este, Raven que haces—pregunto CB Cuando Raven ya se había sentado con él en la cama

—Te voy a dar las gracias—dijo Raven acercándose a su cara.

_Las nubes tapan el cielo_

_Hoy el sol no brilla_

_El humo cubre la ciudad_

_Las estrellas no veras_

_Las victimas depredador_

_Las bestias se enamoran_

_El mundo cambia de color_

_Los MC's también lloran_

CB Estaba tan nervioso que casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.

_Las nubes tapan el cielo_

_Hoy el sol no brilla_

_El humo cubre la ciudad_

_Las estrellas no veras_

_Las victimas depredador_

_Las bestias se enamoran_

_El mundo cambia de color_

_Los MC's también lloran_

Y sucedió Raven término la distancia entre los dos, cuando se besaron sintieron como si fuegos artificiales explotaran por todos lados, que una estampida de animales corría libre por la torre, un terremoto los sacudía, se siguieron besando por unos minutos hasta que la falta de aire los obligo a separarse

—Te amo Rae—Dijo CB Idotizado por el veso

—Y Yo a ti CB—dijo Raven y le dio otro pequeño beso en la boca

_Hoy el sol no brillara_

Y Así se quedaron abrazados hasta que se durmieron para que mañana empezara un nuevo día, con un nuevo amor.

_Los M.C's También lloran_

**Ese fue el final de mi historia, si te gusto deja un Review y si no también, gracias por leer.**


End file.
